The present invention relates to a control apparatus for yarn twisting or wrapping machines and the like, and in particular concerns an apparatus provided with electrical or electronic devices for setting the speed of the individual working units for supplying, taking-up and winding-up the yarn in each working section of the twisting machine, by means of which it is possible to provide a continuous and immediate indication of the various working speeds correlated to a working diagram illustrating the various units of the working sections of the twisting machine being monitored.
As is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,696, in a yarn twisting or wrapping machine, the core yarn is unwound from a bobbin is supplied through one or more hollow spindles so as to be covered with at least one covering yarn and is then taken up and rewound onto a spool. The textile machine usually is provided with several twisting or wrapping sections, in which each section comprises superimposed working units such as a bobbin for supplying the core yarn, the spindle for the strand or covering yarn spindles, the take-up rollers, a yarn guide means which ensures distribution on the upper winding-up spool and the winding-up spools themselves which are actuated by separate control motors which must be suitably controlled and regulated so as to obtain the correct working speeds for supplying, wrapping, taking-up and winding the yarn, in accordance with the characteristics of the machine and the yarns used.
In the case of twisting or wrapping machines of the abovementioned kind, there exists the need for a device for controlling and setting the speeds of the various working units of the machine, by means of which the operator is able to obtain an immediate visual and related indication of both the speed which has been set and the unit being monitored, by operating control knobs. Therefore the main object of the invention is to provide a control apparatus for the above referred purpose.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a control apparatus for twisting machines, as mentioned above, which, in addition to allowing the speed of the individual unit of the machine to be adjusted, also allows the machine as a whole to be controlled by operating a single main control device, while leaving unchanged the relative speed ratios of the working units being monitored.